


Why You Should Never Play With Ouija Boards

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Atem is just along for the ride, Bakura is an asshole, Contacting the dead is dangerous, Demons, Ghosts, Halloween Challenge, October Prompt Challenge, Ouija, Rated becase you should never EVER use ouija boards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: It's never a good thing to use a Ouija board to contact the dead: you never know who you might be summoning...a group of teens learn this the hard way when there so called innocent prank summons a demon from the bowels of hell--who has a grand old time scaring their pants off.Part 19 of 31 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt ChallengePrompt 19: Hovering
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Why You Should Never Play With Ouija Boards

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was no way I could do a hovering prompt without coming up with an idea for ghosts, and I'm honest pretty proud of how original, I think this one came out.
> 
> This was originally inspired by a High school play my drama club friends were all in where a group of high schoolers have their Homecoming party in an abandoned hotel where a 40s bank robber couple were gunned down and their spirits are believed to haunt the place--they totally are and are told by an angel that they can only cross over if they do something kind. I could totally picture Atem and Bakura being a pair of 40s thieves passionately in love in both life and death and while Atem is more willing to let things be, Bakura is the grouchy gus who gets his kicks scaring people half to death.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Part 19 of 31 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt Challenge  
> Prompt 19: Hovering 

Why You Should Never Play With Ouija Boards 

The demon exploded out of the ouija board before they’d even finished the chant. A beast of gargantuan proportions, muscles bulging from massive meaty arms sharp claws flexed and ready to strike. It’s head was a skull, horns and massive tusks jutted like pincers and it’s massive jaw opened revealing a maw of sharp, slime coated teeth and sharp pupil less eyes burned like the fiery pits of hell.

They were too shocked and scared to even scream.

YOU FOOLS!

It boomed like an explosion of thunder. It’s voice deep and loud and huge and ethereal and inhumanly powerful. 

Some of them silently started to cry. Others wet their pants. The rest just stood their shaking.

The demon growled monstrously.

YOU USED THE DEMON’S BOARD! YOU AWOKE THE DEMONS THAT SLEEP BENEATH FIRE AND BRIMSTONE! YOU OPENED THE PORTAL TO THE SEVEN HELLS!

The house shook: the windows rattled, the shutters screeched, the floorboards rocked and rolled as if something living beat at the wood. The walls growled and groaned as if alive and the doors slammed shut, trapping them inside! 

They all cams alive again then, spun to the slammed doors and the shattering screams of the windows smashing. 

AND NOW YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE!

Laughter exploded from it in a diabolical echo. The kids all screamed and ran for their lives not questioning when the doors swung open and the bulldozed out the door and down the street. The cheap Ouija board forgotten and abandoned at the demon’s smoky tendrils.

Once the idiots teens had cleared the estate leaving only their twin trails of urine behind them, the demon rolled his head back and laughed. Laughed so hard his allusion shattered in and instant and he fell to the air just above the ground in an hysterical laughing fit. A fist pounding the air, the illusion shattered with his laughter revealing his true human form, a long mane of rigid white spikes bouncing uncontrollably as he laughed himself sick and pounded the air above the ground with a thick coat. Had he skin, bones, blood, flesh and guts he’d be sore from how hard he was laughing. 

His riotous chuckles echoed through the house, so loud and ear splitting he practically bellowed into it and because he did not need to breathe, there was nothing stopping the torrent of laughter.

“Was all that spectacle really necessary love?” The white-haired man say up, gazed into the knowing scarlet-eyes smirk of his lover.

He was currently sitting cross-legged in the air, leaned back as if seated on a royal thrown and shook his head with an amused smirk. “I mean really, Bakura. They were just kids?”

Bakura righted himself, hovering as he stood and admired his beloved spectral flesh in all its spender, then gestured to the abandoned board on the floor. “Yes, Atem, stupid kids who thought using a ouija board of all things in a haunted house was a good idea. They’re lucky I scared them off before they actually did summon something dangerous or called up some vengeful ghost pretending to be a friend or a deceased loved one and they found themselves saddled with a murderous spirit.” He spat disgusted and snapped his fingers. The board caught fire and exploded into a pile of ashes. 

“True,” Atem sighed. Unfortunately the situation happened more often than not. At least this way those foolish brats would think twice before recklessly trying to contact the dead again. Still, he pinched bridge between his nose. “But was all that really necessary. Practically scared those poor things to death!”

“Oh come on, Temmy?” Bakura whined rolling in the hair before, hovering in his back laying his head back so his hair spilled out like a waterfall beneath him and he met Atem’s expression through upside down eyes. “It’s the only fun I get?”

Atem grinned and shoved him over. “I can think of a dozen things that are much more fun.” His smirk curled at the corners, salaciously. A smirk Bakura knew all too well.

“And they all involve me without any clothes on.” With that he flew upward and phased through the second floor. Bakura not far behind him.

Sometimes there were benefits to being ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> Let this be a listen kids, you try to meddle with spirits of the dead and mess with stuff you have no business messing with, Bakura will turn into a demon and scare you shitless.  
> on a more serious note, don't mess and or use Ouija boards to contact the dead: you have NO idea who you're talking to and who your messing with and there have been way too many cases where people tried to talk to harmless spirits in their homes only to summon something MUCH worse.
> 
> On a more light=hearted note, hope you all enjoyed this little darkshipping drabble with Atem and Bakura as ghosts :)


End file.
